Greeny Phatom The Movie 2/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2013 animated film Greeny Phatom The Movie 2. Part 1: Opening (Shows Twentieth Century Fox logo) (Shows Sony Wonder logo) (Shows Sesame Workshop logo) (Shows DHX Media logo) (Shows Film Roman logo) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION presents Text: in association with SONY WONDER and SESAME WORKSHOP Text: a DHX MEDIA/SONY WONDER/FILM ROMAN production (Little Guy fades in at the right and Dr. Beanson fades in at the left. Then, the Greeny Phatom The Movie logo transitions on a blue circle and a "2" pops up at the right.) (Fades to black) (Fades and pans to Little Guy's house where Dr. Beanson is shown playing The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker on the GameCube, then pans to Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother watching him play the game) Dr. PBS: What is Dr. Beanson playing, Dr. Mother? Dr. Mother: He is playing The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker on the GameCube, Dr. PBS. Dr. PBS: Oh. (Cuts to Dr. Beanson) Dr. Beanson: Die, enemies! (Shows footage from The Wind Waker) Dr. Beanson: Die! Die! Die! (Pans to Little Guy looking for his toys (from the first film)) Little Guy: (in his thoughts) Hmm... Where are my toys from the first film? (speaking) Hey, Dr. Beanson! (Cuts back to Dr. Beanson) Little Guy: (from o.s.) Have you seen my toys from the first film? Dr. Beanson: No, Little Guy. (Dr. Beanson gets up from the game.) Dr. Beanson: Though, I want to talk to you about some- (Dr. Beanson hits his head and falls over.) Dr. Beanson: (slowly) Ow! My head! (Dr. Beanson gets up again.) Dr. Beanson: But anyways, I'll get Little Guy back up on his feet. (Dr. Beanson approaches Little Guy.) Dr. Beanson: Hey Little Guy, I just wanted to talk about finding your toys. Little Guy: Oh... Okay? (Suddenly, they hear a door opening, then it pans to Dr. entering Little Guy's house.) Little Guy: Oh, it's just Dr. (to Dr. Beanson) Stay here, Dr. Beanson. (Little Guy walks over to Dr.) Dr.: Hey, Little Guy. Little Guy: Hey, Dr. What is it you want this time? Dr.: I just came over to see The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker on the GameCube. (turns over to the game) Let me go play it. (Dr. proceeds to walk over the the game, but Little Guy stops him.) Little Guy: Not so fast, Dr.! Dr. Beanson was playing the game first, so now it's time for you to go! (Dr. starts running.) Dr.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Little Guy grabs Dr., spins him around and throws him out the window. Dr. screams as he is then seen flying up to the sky, and a light flashes.) Announcer: Game! (Cuts to Little Guy) Little Guy: This should teach Dr. a lesson for trying to play Dr. Beanson's game. (Suddenly, the TV gets shaky while Little Guy's pets get scared.) Little Guy: What the...? What the heck is going on? (The TV gets glitchy and crashes.) Little Guy: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Dr. Beanson runs over to Little Guy.) Dr. Beanson: Little Guy? What in the world was that? I heard something- (looks at the TV) OH, MY GOSH!! (Pans to the broken TV during a dramatic sting) Dr. Beanson: (shocked) What's going on? What happened? Little Guy: Well, Dr. was trying to play your game, but I stopped him and threw him out the window, then suddenly, the TV got shaky while my pets get scared, and it got glitchy and the TV crashed itself. That's what happened. Dr. Beanson: What?! Little Guy: (sighs) I just don't get it. Dr. Beanson: I don't either. Little Guy: (upset) Everything was fine until this happened. (Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother enter Little Guy's house.) Dr. PBS: Yeah! Dr. Mother: Me and Dr. PBS watched the whole thing. Little Guy: Huh? Dr. Beanson: You two were watching this the whole time? Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother: Yes! (Little Guy and Dr. Beanson slowly turn to each other.) Little Guy and Dr. Beanson: Oh, great! Little Guy: I don't know how this could get any worse! (Suddenly, the TV turns on to white noise.) Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother: Huh? What the...? (A silhouette of Toon Link pops up on the white noise.) Little Guy: Is that...? (The silhouette approaches the gang.) Dr. Beanson: Is that...? (The silhouette proceeds to come out of the TV.) Dr. PBS: Is that...? (The silhouette turns half color.) Dr. Mother: Is that...? (The silhouette turns full color and succeeds in coming out of the TV.) Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother: TOON LINK?! Toon Link: Hello fellas! (Cuts to outside Little Guy's house when it gets shaky) Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Dr. PBS and Dr. Mother: (from o.s.) WOOOO OOOOO AAAAAAH! Part 2: Pube Beanson Meets Pube Beanson 2 Pube Beanson: Well, I Don't Know What's Going on. But It Seems That Little Guy's House Got Shaky! Just Take a Look at This! Beanson: What? (Beanson and Pube Beanson Looks at Little Guy's House When it Gets Shaky) Beanson: Uh Oh! This Doesn't Look Good! Pube Beanson: Huh? Pube Beanson 2: (Laughing) My Cloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone! (Pube Beanson Looks at His Clone) (Both) My Clone! Pube Beanson 2: Pube Beanson! Pube Beanson: Pube Beanson 2! Pube Beanson 2: (Laughing) Category:Transcripts Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia